Del Odio Al Amor
by Srt Taisho
Summary: Kagome Higurashi es una chica de una familia acomodada enamorada de un joven que piensa que es su verdadero amor, luego de una mala decisión y una verdad arrolladora es obligada a casarse con el hombre al que más odia para convertir el infierno en verdadero amor. Podrán convertir el odio en verdadero amor.
1. Capítulo 1 Recuerdos

Capitulo 1

**Recuerdos**

Kagome caminaba por las calles de Brístol, Inglaterra como todos los días pero hoy era un día especial, la tarde era hermosa, estaba fresca, pero lo más importante, no caminaba sola, estaba acompañada de un joven muy atractivo, era muy feliz con su compañía.  
El joven se dispuso hablar con ella.

—Recuerdo la primera vez en que te mire Kagome. —le decía un joven guapo de cabello negro caminando por el parque del pueblo.

—Si, yo también lo recuerdo muy bien. —decía con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Si fue hace doce años aproximadamente. —le contesto desviando su mirada hacia el gran cielo recordando cómo fue ese evento.

—Gracias. —lo mira y le sonríe tiernamente.

—Gracias de que. —pregunta sorprendido.

—Sí, gracias por defenderme de ese tonto de Inuyasha —cuidando su vocabulario para no crear una mala impresión pero deseaba llamarlo idiota al recordar su nombre sus ojos se llenaban de rencor y recuerda lo ocurrido hace doce años.

—Yo tenía apenas cinco años. —los dos toman asiento en un banco del parque y a sus mentes llegan los recuerdos.

—Kagome, Kagome eres muy fea, fea no tienes dientes fea. —le decía el pequeño  
Inuyasha a Kagome mientras tiraba de su cabello.

—Ay, ay suéltame me lastimas —grito niña la con desesperación— ¡papá! suéltame ya, ay. —le decía la pequeña a Inuyasha.

— No y no te suelto tonta, tonta. —decía con una gran sonrisa y mas reía de ver llorar a la pequeña Kagome.

—Ya Inuyasha yo quiero jugar con ustedes. —Kagome lloraba.

—No, las niñas no juegan con los niños además tú eres muy fea. —le decía mientras que un niño más grande se les acercaba y tomo a Inuyasha del brazo y lo jalo.

—No la molestes y no debes pegarle es más pequeña que tu. —Inuyasha se asusto y corrió el niño miro a Kagome y le extendió la mano.

— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunto con su rostro serio Kagome, ella respondió dulcemente que sí.

—Desde ese día te convertiste en mi protector de los abusos de Inuyasha. —sonriendo pero Kagome tenía una duda por que Naraku la había invitado al parque si él prefería estar en otro sitio no tan concurrido ya que su padre lo odia quiso preguntarle.

—Nar...—Y fue interrumpida.

—Kagome tengo que decirte algo muy importante. — hablo el joven, mientras que el corazón de Kagome empezó a latir muy fuerte tanto como si se fuera a salir de su pecho estaba segura de lo que era, y si no, entonces por qué la hubiera traído al lugar donde se conocieron y si eso no era lo que pensaba, su corazón estaría destrozado.

—Dime Naraku que es lo que me tienes que decir. —respondiendo con una sonrisa muy bella, especialmente para él.

—Kagome yo debo marcharme hoy por la noche de Brístol. —le dijo fríamente, en ese instante el corazón de Kagome se rompió y no podía sacarse de la mente esas palabras me "voy de Brístol".

—Per... pero, ¿por qué? —pregunto con sus lagrimas en el rostro, Naraku se levanto y de dio un tierno beso en la frente.

—Kagome, tengo una razón muy importante y no puedo contártela. —él no deseaba contársela por que entendía sus sentimientos hacia él, confesarle que se va por una mujer no era justo para ella.

Kagome se puso a la altura de él.

—Dímelo, no es justo para mi, por qué no me lo cuentas, a caso no soy importante para ti. —le dijo muy molesta pero guardando la compostura—se coloco una mano en la boca Kagome no podía creer lo que había dicho.

—Con permiso — fue lo único que pudo decirle giro sobre sus talones y comenzó andar, contuvo sus lagrimas el amor de su vida se marcharía y sin decirle razón alguna.

Camino hasta su casa sus lagrimas deseaban salir, la tristeza se apoderaba de su cuerpo y su mente repetía una y otra vez esas palabras, al llegar al frente de su casa trato de cambiar su rostro por uno más alegre aun que su corazón estaba destrozado, pero lo peor está por pasar cuando entro y su padre le dio una muy mala noticia.

—Hija, Kagome. —la llamo su padre.

Kagome no deseaba hablar con su padre solo necesitaba estar sola y aclarar sus pensamientos, pero se detuvo a escuchar lo que le decía su padre.

—Kagome acabo de enviarle un telegrama a la familia Taisho. —le contaba su padre  
Kagome se sorprendió de oír eso.

— ¡Como! pero ellos no viven aquí están en España. —le dijo Kagome un poco confundida.

—Sí lo sé, hija pero sabes que yo fui gran amigo de Inuno y ahora que falleció no quiero perder el contacto con sus hijos y por eso les sugerí que vinieren a Brístol. —le dijo su padre muy feliz, pero su expresión cambio al ver el rostro de su hija.  
— ¡Como! ¿Por qué? Tú sabes los conflictos que tuve de niña con esa familia...por favor no los quiero aquí —Kagome se lleno de rabia con su padre, lo dejo hablando solo y se dirigió a su habitación.

— ¡Kagome! —le grito.

— ¡Maldita sea! ven. —el señor Higurashi estaba lleno de rabia, pero a Kagome no deseaba saber nada hoy había tenido emociones muy fuertes.

Entro a su habitación, se recostó en su cama

—Esto es lo último que me puede pasar tener que estar con ese maldito en mi casa y atenderlo. Naraku se marcha y me deja sola como quisiera huir, sí eso es. —se lleno de alegría su rostro al ocurrírsele su magnífica idea.

Mientras que en España el telegrama del señor Higurashi ya llegó.

—Disculpe señor Taisho tengo un telegrama para usted.

— ¿De quién? —pregunto sin interés.

—De la familia Higurashi.

—De los Higurashi dámelo. —Se sorprendió y lo comenzó a leer  
"Hermanos Taisho debido a mi gran amistad con su padre me gustaría que ustedes continúen con nuestros negocios por eso me gustaría que vinieran a visitarnos. Att: Familia Higurashi".

—Los negocios de mi padre son muy importantes si iremos, envía este telegrama a los Higurashi y llama a Inuyasha. —le dijo Sesshomaru con su mirada muy fría.

—Disculpe señor pero el joven Inuyasha no se encuentra.

—No me importa si está o no esta, cuando llegue mándalo a mi despacho ahora vete.

Dijo muy molesto, colocando su barbilla sobre sus manos, ya se imaginaba que Inuyasha estaba de conquista por la calle.  
Eso le molestaba esta dispuestos hacerlo sentar cabeza, será muy bueno viajar a Brístol encontrare una esposa para él.

Regresando a Inglaterra Kagome pensaba muy bien lo que iba hacer, se jugaría su vida por descubrir la verdad, y estar al lado del amor de su vida. Así que tomo una maleta metió unos cuantos vestidos se marcharía, salió con cuidado por la ventana asustada un poco por la altura la pero bajo por el árbol de su ventana como cuando tenía diez, estando abajo corrió hacia la calle.

—Debo llegar rápido a la casa de Naraku antes que parta sé que me llevara. —pensaba Kagome mientras corría al fin llego a la casa de Naraku.

Encontró al cochero afuera. Este la saludo como de costumbre.  
—Hola señorita Higurashi. —le dijo con un tono muy sereno, preocupado por qué estaba tan tarde en la calle.

—Buenas noches disculpe Naraku se ha marchado ya. —pregunto casi sin aliento con la esperanza de que aún esté en casa.

— No, señorita el aún se encuentra pero ya estamos por salir.

— Disculpe puedo pedirle un favor. —le dijo algo asustada.

— Claro lo que usted diga.

—Podría ir me yo con usted por favor no me diga que no. —le dijo pensando en que le diría seguramente que no.

—Señorita per... pero el joven sabe que usted va ir. —le pregunto el cochero algo molesto Kagome no sabía que contestar.

—Por...por favor yo se que Naraku no se molestara si yo ya me he ido con usted pero si le digo ya no me va a dejar a acompañarle se lo suplico. —Kagome se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar para pedirle que la llevara.

—Esta bien pero no se arrodille señorita, corre todo bajo su responsabilidad está bien.- levantándola del suelo.

—Muchas gracias. — se limpio las lágrimas y se oculto hasta que Naraku subía al carruaje.

Ya habían llegado a su destino después de una noche Naraku, bajo del carruaje y vio alguien dormido en el asiento del cochero.

En la casa de Kagome su padre la estaba buscando.

—Donde esta Kagome Mio. —pregunta el señor Higurashi molesto.

—Disculpe señor pero la señorita no durmió en la casa nos...

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo no durmió en casa? Maldita sea, donde diablos esta. —le grito tirando a Mio al suelo de la impresión.

—No lo sé fui por la noche por si necesitaba mi ayuda, pero no estaba pensé que estaba con usted hoy por la mañana fui no la encontré pienso que se marcho de casa, revise y no están algunos de sus vestidos.

— Esta niña tonta se fue de casa, que demonios va a decir la gente que es una mujerzuela ¿con quién se fue? —molesto el señor Higurashi tiraba todo lo encontraba a su paso maldiciendo.

—Maldita sea pronto llegaran los Taisho que van a pensar, ¡Mio! Grito el señor.

—Si señor.

— Si alguien pregunta por Kagome dile que está enferma y cuando lleguen los Taisho y si no ha regresado diles que está en el extranjero ahora vete. —le dijo muy molesto.

—Esa estúpida debe de estar con Naraku, ese desgraciado.

En casa de los Taisho, Inuyasha comienza a despertarse y se dirige a la sala.

—Inuyasha! maldita sea ¿donde has estado toda la noche? —molesto le pregunto su hermano cuando bajaba Inuyasha las escaleras.

— A ti que te importa pero si quieres saber he estado en la cama de varias señoritas además que humor te traes hoy. —le contesto con una sonrisa muy descarada y continuo caminando.

— Inuyasha sube a tu recamara empaca tu ropa nos vamos de viaje. —le contesto su hermano con su actitud fría.

—Que bien, adonde, tengo ganas de visitar algunas camas extranjeras. —riendo mucho y con una cara de lujuria muy notable.

— Vamos en asuntos de negocios. —le dijo su hermano a lo que Inuyasha dejo de reír.

— Pero eso no impide que me divierta de todas formas a donde vamos. — pregunto sin importancia eso no le interesaba.

—Vamos Inglaterra, específicamente a Brístol donde el Señor Higurashi el amigo de nuestro padre. — Sesshomaru le contesto, Inuyasha se sorprendió y se molesto ante ese viaje.

— No, no, no Sesshomaru tu ni pienses que yo ponga un pie en esa casa ahí todavía vive esa loca de Kagome, tu estas muy loco, yo no voy. —respondiendo muy molesto ante esa propuesta.

— Inuyasha a mi no me importa, para mí los negocios de nuestro padre son muy importantes, así que tu si vas y no te quiero escuchar —respondiendo muy molesto.— Y además Inuyasha ya Kagome no es una niñita es toda una mujer y creo que tú ya eres un hombre. —riendo a carcajadas haciendo que Inuyasha esté más molesto.

—Yo no quiero ir, para que, simplemente es tedioso ir a la casa de nuestra infancia y mirarle el rostro a esa. —con un tono muy altanero.

—Cállate es mejor que hagas tus maletas mañana saldremos y será un viaje muy largo ahora vete no te quiero ver cerca de aquí.


	2. Chapter 2 Regreso a casa

—Yo no quiero ir, para que, simplemente es tedioso ir a la casa de nuestra infancia y mirarle el rostro a esa. — con un tono muy altanero.

— Cállate es mejor que hagas tus maletas mañana saldremos y será un viaje muy largo ahora vete no te quiero ver cerca de aquí.

— No puedo creer que tenga que ir a ver a esa gente, me pregunto si esa mujer estará en un internado o que no importa de todas formas me paseare por la casa de Yura.

Bajando las escaleras.  
Sonreía de tan solo imaginar como estará su gran amante, pero inquieto ya que en su interior deseaba ver a Kagome.

Mientras tanto el viaje de Naraku estaba por terminar cochero se detuvo en una posada para darles agua y comida a los animales y así mismo el joven Naraku descansara, este bajo del carruaje y se dirige a la parte delantera del carruaje noto que una persona estaba dormida.

—Kagome ¿eres tú? —pregunto sorprendido.

En ese momento los bellos ojos chocolates de Kagome comienzan a abrirse lentamente, teniendo como vista una figura borrosa de un hombre cuando los ojos de Kagome se aclararon por completo esa figura se rebeló era Naraku, Kagome se sintió feliz pero esa felicidad se desvaneció por completo.

— ¿Kagome que estas haciendo aquí? —le pregunto muy molesto.

—Naraku, yo...solo quería estar contigo mi padre traerá a los hermanos Taisho a casa y deseo saber la verdad... — Kagome respondía muy temblorosa, la mirada de Naraku está llena de rabia este interrumpió su relato.

— Kagome tú no puedes estar aquí. — le dice el molesto.

— Pero Naraku yo te… tengo sentimientos muy fuertes por ti no quiero…— le decía Kagome cuando estaba por bajar del carruaje.

— Kagome tu no lo entiendes, yo comprendo tus sentimientos, pero tú los míos no, eres tan dulce y tierna eso hace que te quiera proteger pero yo no te puedo amar simplemente eres como mi hermana pequeña eso hace que yo no...  
Y si te quedas no podría hacerte feliz, por eso me vine para encontrarme con la persona que amo. — Le dijo muy fríamente.

Esas palabras destrozaron su corazón y las lágrimas empiezan a correr por su rostro sus palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, solo bajo su cabeza tomo su maleta y bajo del carruaje, se acerco a él y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

—Comprendo, espero que encuentres esa persona, será muy especial, sí entiendo tus sentimientos, son muy distintos al os míos, y yo no soy nadie para quitarte tu felicidad. — lo miro y comenzó a caminar, su mirada era triste, su cabeza baja, pero no iba a llorar.

— Espera Kagome, sube al carruaje el te llevara a tu casa, lleva a Kagome a su casa su padre debe de estar preocupado. — le dijo al cochero se dio la vuelta y entro a la posada.

—Esta bien señor. — respondió el hombre.

Durante el camino Kagome recordaba esas palabras "Simplemente eres como mi hermana pequeña"

— Aun soy una niña pequeña. — pensaba y sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro el llanto produjo cansancio en ella tanto que la indujo a un largo sueño.

Mientras tanto los hermanos Taisho abordaban su barco hacia Brístol.

—Aun no entiendo porque Sesshomaru tengo que acompañarte si tu puedes con esto solo. — le decía mientras caminaban por los pasillos del barco buscando su camarote.

—Simplemente tengo unos planes para ti cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra, y en los negocios de mi padre no te entrometas o nos quedaremos sin un centavo. —le decía algo serio mientras que miraba algunas chicas que caminaban por ahí.

—Entonces para que voy yo si no me necesitas. —contestando a lo que su hermano le dijo.

—Es aquí, no pensabas que te dejaría para que hicieras de mi casa un burdel, o si es mejor que no me respondas. —abriendo la puerta del camarote.

— ¡Ah! Qué difícil es contigo no ay forma de comprender lo que piensas además solo hubiera hecho unas cuantas y pequeñas fiestas. —respondiendo a su hermano con esa gran sonrisa que lo sacaba de quiso.

—Inuyasha tu lo haces para molestarme ya me tienes cansado deberías ir a la cubierta y lanzarse de ahí, y así no tengo de que preocuparme ahora vete de aquí, ah y no te acuestes con las mujeres del barco no quiero problemas con novios o padres. —molesto a la broma de su hermano.

—Disculpe señor Taisho, no me acostare con ninguna mujer casada o comprometida, si me encuentro una te la mandare para que te quite ese mal humor. — haciendo una reverencia al salir del camarote. Sesshomaru cerró la puerta, y tomo unos documentos de la maleta.

—Inuyasha disfruta todo lo que puedas de este viaje. —lanzando un suspiro y comienzo a revisar esos papeles.

—Disculpe señorita la brisa marina le sentía muy bien. —le decía a una mujer muy hermosa haciendo que esta se sonroje acercándose a ella, iniciando una conversión hasta que al fin alcanzo a seducirla y llevársela algún lugar del barco para hacerla suya y satisfacer sus deseos.

Por la mañana de siguiente día Kagome empieza a despertarse se da cuenta de que pronto llegara a casa, se inquieta un poco de pesar en la reacción de su padre al verla entrar a la casa, nuevamente las palabras de Naraku llegan a su mente pero esta vez prometió no llorar nuevamente.

—Nunca más pienso llorar por un hombre, no perderé nunca más mi tiempo enamorándome de alguien. —pensaba y las horas pasaban hasta que el carruaje se detuvo frente a su casa, el cochero abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano para que bajara le entrego su maleta y se despidió.

Kagome camino hacia la entrada con la mano en el corazón entro a su casa al subir las escaleras su padre la vio empezó su discusión.

—Kagome ¿donde diablos estabas metida? Estabas con ese maldito. —le dijo su padre muy molesto acercándose a ella esperando su respuesta.

— Si padre estaba con él, yo iba... —pero el señor Higurashi no dejo que terminara de Hablar y de dio una bofetada.

—Eres una mujerzuela, que sería de tu madre si se enterara. Te acostaste con él responde me maldita sea Kagome que me respondas te digo. —nuevamente golpeándola pero esta vez la tiro al suelo.

—No, que no yo solo fui... —nuevamente siendo interrumpida por su padre.

—No te creo Kagome espero que nadie se entere de esto mucho menos los hermanos Taisho, Kagome nunca pensé que fueras una deshonra para la familia Higurashi, espero que no estés embarazada, pensare que voy hacer contigo apártate de mi vista, perdida.

—Esas palabras le dolieron más que las dos bofetadas que le dio.

—Padre, padre por favor escucha me, te lo suplico. —Pero su padre no se digno a mirarla.

Ella no se levantó por unos minutos, tomo su maleta y subió a su habitación donde rompió en llanto por unos instantes no iba a llorar mas porque sabía que se merecía esos golpes por haberse escapado, lo que más le dolía era que su padre pensara que estuviera embarazada ya que no lo estaba .

Así pasaron varios días en los que Kagome está en su habitación no baja. Su comida es llevada a su habitación no recibe visitas hasta hoy que su padre la mando a llamar.

—Señorita Kagome su padre la necesita en su despacho quiere verla. —le dijo Mio a Kagome.

— Bueno Mio ya voy. —respondió sin ánimo, bajo y se encontró en el despacho con su padre.

—Me llamo usted padre. —le pregunto sonriéndole.

— Si, Kagome tengo dos opciones para ti como tu castigo, tú decides la que te conviene más. —le dijo sin ningún remordimiento.

—Así que quiero tu respuesta para mañana.

— ¿Cuales son las opciones? padre. — sabía que era algo drástico como no salir o ver a sus amigas pero lo soportaría, según si era lo que pensaba.

—Te interno en una escuela para monjas en el extranjero o si prefieres te caso con alguien que se haga cargo de tu deshonra. —Kagome se quedo en shock no podía creer lo que escucho.

—Pero padre no es demasiado, mi deshonra, si es por lo que piensas yo no he estado con ningún hombre— le dijo, con su mirada muy seria.

—Kagome si no medas la respuesta mañana para cuando lleguen nuestros invitados la tomare yo. —se levanto de su silla, se marcho sin dar explicaciones.

Kagome se sentó para respirar no sabía que iba hacer no quería estar en cerrada ni tampoco atada a alguien que no la amaba no sabía qué hacer.


End file.
